


Surveillance

by Nestra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carter wonders if it's her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/gifts).



Sometimes Carter wonders if it's her imagination.

She doesn't know how Reese and Finch get their information, but she's met Finch, and this is not a guy who pounds the pavement. This is a guy who sits at a keyboard and lets machines bring the information to him. Maybe that's why she's started noticing it.

Surveillance cameras swivel to follow her. DON'T WALK signs flash and change when she stops at a corner. Her laptop's webcam turns itself on.

She's just sure enough to not feel like a fool the next time the webcam light switches on. She stares it down and speaks clearly.

"You leave me the fuck alone," she says.

The light blinks off.


End file.
